vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Tender Moments
Title: Tender Moments Players: Michael Donovan and Juliet Parrish Location: Mike and Julie's Bedroom - Ranch House - Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: A wounded Julie and a worried Mike share a moment in their bedroom LOG BEGINS Michael Donovan is sitting in the rocking chair, reading one of the books from the desk. INTRODUCTION TO BIO-CHEMISTRY, while not his normal reading material, seems to have somewhat captured his atte....let’s be honest, he is only reading it, because the other books are more advanced, and he is trying not to hover over Julie, whom he has brought into the bedroom, to get her away from the Infirmary. Juliet Parrish has, at some point, been brought back to her room to rest and recuperate. Apparently, she isn't to do work or raiding or anything. She stirs under the blanket, the painkillers she took before her nap wearing low as she moans softly. Immediately, at the groan, the book is lowered, and Mike turns to look at Julie. However, he does not yet move towards her. Sometimes, it is safer for him to wait to see what Julie needs, before he tries to anticipate. A second groan, stifled, follows the first as Julie's eyes slowly flutter open and her lips tighten. She inhales slowly, and focuses on trying to relax her muscles. Unable to contain himself, Michael asks, softly, "Can I get you anything, Julie?" "Mike?" Julie turns her head on the pillow before she starts to try and sit up. "Is there any water?" she asks, not bothering to push the blankets back now. Pulling an unopened, but still cool bottle of water from the floor next to him, Michael stands up, setting the book on the desk, and moves to the bed. He opens the bottle, and offers it to Julie, "Of course there is." Juliet Parrish reaches to accept the bottle with a gentle smile. "Thanks." she offers in return. She takes a moment to sip, letting the liquid trickle down her throat before she shifts to lean into Donovan's side. "I'm sorry." Donovan gently wraps his arms around Julie, after sitting down on the edge of the bed. He quarks an eyebrow, and cocks his head to the side, in question, "Sorry? For what? We all get shot, from time to time, Julie." "This was my fault. I wanted to send Diana a message. I agreed to get the damn plane for Thomas." Juliet explains with soft hitch to her voice. Oh, the blame game! They're all so good at that! Mike sighs, "Stop.", he says, firmly, but with compassion. "It was a good idea... and I do believe I can splice it together to make one hell of a propaganda film." IF he can find his camera... He knows it was on the Hind, but he will have to go see if it is still out there. "I just have to do some good editing." "And Diana just has to do some editing of her own video - you know she would have gotten some." Juliet points out, eyes closing as she presses herself a little further into him. Michael Donovan leans over and kisses the top of Julie's head, and says simply, "And just who is the world going to believe? Resistance Hero, and noted Cameraman, me... or Evil Lizard-Queen, Diana?" Juliet Parrish snorts softly at that, though the sudden breath has her wincing. "I guess." Juliet lifts her head, and turns it so she can look up at Mike's face. "What would I do without you?" A shrug, and a charming smile, meets that question, "I have no clue, my love.", Mike says simply, full of jest. Than more seriously, he says, "You'd get by. You are tougher than Tyler and I put together, and you know it." Juliet Parrish snorts again and then she nudges his side for making her hurt. "Liar." is her simple challenge to the assertion that she's the tough one. "OH god, Ham...I do NOT want to hear what he has to say about that outing..." Michael Donovan shrugs, "Screw Tyler. If he comments, tell him to stuff it." If Julie doesn't, Mike very likely will. "Yeah," Juliet replies dryly - somehow, she doesn't sound like she is about to tell Ham anything. She takes the time to take another sip from the bottle before she hands it back to Donovan. Mike accepts the bottle of water, and sets it on the nightstand. He moves so that instead of pillows, Julie is now laying with her head on his lap, and he strokes her hair gently. He wants to ask her what else he can do to make her feel better, but he doesn't want to sound like an idiot. Juliet Parrish isn't about to argue getting settled in Donovan's lap - in fact, she lets out a soft, contented sigh as she adjusts herself. "Did I miss anything while I was out of it?" "Nothing important." Mike comments. He is not about to tell her that there was one person who suffered some kind of organ damage from a laser blast, because she would be up in an instant to go try to take care of it. Not to mention, last he hear, Quinn and Angelica were working on it, and had it well in hand. "I heard one of the horses gave birth... But for the most part, it has been quiet." Juliet Parrish knows Mike well enough that she might well catch that he isn't telling her everything, but her own pain isn't letting her actually register it. "Another foal? Has it been named yet?" Michael Donovan shakes his head, "Not that I have heard. Normally Elizabeth or Heather give them names, and Heather is still recovering from..." CRAP! Dammit Michael Sean Donovan! He continues, after only the briefest of hesitation, "...her wounds. Which means Elizabeth is by her side." Smooth Mike, really smooth.... Wait, Heather is still recovering? Juliet sits up sharply, and gasps, eyes watering as she twists to look at the man she'd been lounging on a moment before. "Her wounds...? How bad were they, Mike?" "She'll be fine. Dr. Quinn and Angelica are taking great care of her." Deflect, Mike! Deflect! "Miiiike." Juliet warns, reaching for the edge of the blankets to throw them back. Michael Donovan sighs, and says softly, "She got hit pretty hard, but Quinn and Angelica have it under control. Quinn said something about Organ Damage from the laser blast, but it is under control. There is nothing you can do, at the moment, to help her." Juliet Parrish winces at the explanation, and she swallows. "Dammit." Her teeth grit, and her hand curls into a fist around the blanket. Michael Donovan wraps his arms around Julie, and whispers softly, "Nothing you could have done to prevent it, Julie. She had already volunteered to go along with Kreiger." "I could have picked a different night. I could have found us more support. I could have..." Juliet trails off and simply turns to bury her face in Mike's shoulder. Michael Donovan holds Julie, softly. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13